The Supernatural Ship Meme
by Marvelicious
Summary: Meta on pairings within the Supernatural fandom - OTPs, crack-ships and more... You know you want to do it too!


_**The Supernatural Ship Meme.**_

_**Shamelessly stolen from livejournal, so seriously, pass it on! Share the love!**_

_**- And I'd love to hear your thoughts on your pairings, my pairings, whatever - *points to review button* You know you want to... ;)**_

**One True Pairing Ship:** Sam/Lucifer

– I think they're absolutely adorable together: they way Lucifer tries so hard to seduce Sam and mess with his head, and is so sweet and then so cruel only moments later… Maybe I love the dysfunction, the angst and the heartbreak, maybe I enjoy the character parallels, and maybe I just think that they both need someone to care about them who knows what they're going through, aka: redemption through love. (Or even the other way with some lovely Devil/dark!Sam… yum!) Either way, they're both major sex gods in my book, and together they rule my special hell that is the Supernatural fandom.

**Canon Ship:** Sam/Jess

– Another couple that I think is absolutely adorable. She's what brought Sam back into the hunter lifestyle, because he was so in love and her death was so sad and tragic. The chemistry between them was just amazing in "Pilot", "What Is and What Should Never Be", and "Free to Be You and Me" (which was really Lucifer, but hell, see above). She was Sam's apple pie life, and I don't think he's ever stopped loving her after all these years since he was an awkward little college student. Doomed love, yes, but it's just so heartbreakingly perfect.

**"If this happens I'll stab my eyes out with a spork" Ship:** John/Bobby, Crowley/anyone, Balthazar/anyone

– First things first: John/Bobby is just kind of meh for me. I don't have anything against them hooking up, but I really just can't see them as anything more than friends, or whatever the hell they were in cannon. (And that's coming from someone who has slash goggles on 24/7!)

– Crowley is sarcastic as hell, has a voice like sex (on a motherfucking stick!) and is by far one of my favorite characters on the show. That said, I really just can't picture him hooking up with any of the other characters. So now I have to go find a pairing I like for him...

– Balthazar, on the other hand, just really doesn't appeal to me much. Yes, he's a debauched rock star type and has an accent, but for some reason he just holds absolutely zero sex appeal to me

**Guilty Pleasure Ship:** Sassy

– Cas and Sam are two of my favorite characters, and I totally think that they could be so obnoxiously cute together. I don't even know why I like the pairing so much, but I could just see them being so shmoopy together, caring about each other and actually talking about shit, and it makes me happy just thinking about them. (Or maybe that's picturing Cas and Sam doing it that has me happy…? Either way, it's definitely a favorite pairing despite lack of cannon.)

**"I dabble a little" Ship:** Cas/Meg, Sam/Gordon

– "Caged Heat" really sold me on Cas and Meg. The pairing first caught my eye after their conversation in "Abandon All Hope" and I think they just have so much potential for awesome, violent sex and an awesome love/hate relationship. The chemistry between them was on fire! It's another one with some great character parallels, with slack-ass fathers and a shared sense of being lost in the world/out of place/fighting a losing battle/not knowing who to side with. They might as well be lost together and fight all comers together while being awesomely sarcastic and bitchy to each other, cementing their faith in a shared distrust of each other/ some rough life-affirming sex.

(And on the topic of their sex life: you just know it would be a no-holds-barred, kinky-as-fuck, balls-to-the-wall train wreck! *Goes to happy place*)

– I feel like Sam and Gordon would make for a really hot, psychotic, rape scene. That is all.

**"It's like a car crash" Ship: **Destiel

– Don't even try to tell me that this pairing is not cannon, because it totally is. Those boys break each other's hearts over and over again, and they still keep refusing to let go and cling to each other even harder. Cas **fell** for Dean. Even in "The End" when he was a complete (hot)mess and neither of them had anything going for them, they still had each other. TANGENT: I am still pissed off at Dean for the stance he took with Cas in season six. Only time will tell if I will ever forgive him, but it's definitely going to take a lot of retcon and head-cannon. END TANGENT. Either way, they're a complete wreck, together or apart and it's impossible to look away. Not like anyone would want to.

**"Tickles my fancy but not sold just yet" Ship:** Sam/Gabriel

– Where did this pairing come from? Don't get me wrong, they're really cute together, but seriously. They've really only interacted in three episodes, all of which featured Gabriel as a major pain in Sam's ass. He interacts with Dean a lot more, and certainly a lot friendlier. Cute in an "odd couple" quirky way, completely. Do I get it? Not really. My best bet is that people figure Sam needs an angel of his own, to which I have a whole 'nother pairing in mind ;) (Then again, I totally write this pairing anyway)

**"Makes no canon sense but why the hell not" Ship:** Cas/Andy

– So, they were never in cannon at the same time, but I could totally see them passing a joint back and forth, smiling in their own beyond adorable ways and debating everything from classic literature to human nature. They're both such deep characters/thinkers, and I could really see them enjoying each other's company, especially on an intellectual level. Andy would teach him about the world and get Cas to lighten up a bit, while Cas would be able to be himself and pull out his wings or whatever without Andy freaking out. Plus, then, wing!kink – and I might have a slight thing for Cas as a stoner :D

**"Everyone else loves it but I just don't feel it" ship:** John/Dean, Michael/Lucifer, Dean/Alistair, Cas/Gabriel

– Ahh, too many random ships here! I really don't enjoy daddy!cest – not a squick per say, but it definitely doesn't do anything for me. John/Dean is the most common of those fics, so it's the one I'm referencing, but I'm not crazy about any pairing with John and his boys

– Which then extends to Dean with Alistair, because every fic with that pairing I have ever found revolves around them being in a daddy/son type of BDSM mindfuck. It's just not my thing.

– As for Michael/Lucifer and Cas/Gabe, I just can't really see it happening. I could stretch a few Michael/Luci scenarios, but I see that as being more unrequited love/hero worship by Lucifer than anything else. I don't even know where people came up with Cas/Gabe. Please explain that to me someone.

**"When all is said and done" Ship:** Sam/Dean

– Supernatural is after all the messed up, dysfunctional, incestuous love story of Sam and Dean. They're partners and soul mates, and they know each other so well at this point that it would kill them to be apart. Or, they'd rather die than be apart. Or something to that effect, because they are completely, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other.

**"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner" Ship:** Dean/Gabriel

– They would be squee worthy. The cannon interaction that's missing for me with Sabriel isn't here. Dean convinced Gabriel to stand up to Lucifer to save them for crying out loud! Plus, they're both total whores, sarcastic, and have a majorly terrible idea of what "food" is. Don't tell me that's not a match made in heaven.

**Favorite Little Black Dress: **Meg

– Cas and Sam were my obvious choices here, since I could honestly get behind almost any pairing with them, but I went with Meg instead. Why? She is sultry, manipulative and devious. She's a cutthroat bitch, and completely unashamed of it. In "Shadow" she strips in front of Sam from her window, and then taunts him for it, tying him up and acting all seductive and messing with his head. She had me from that scene alone, but she just loves to play the mind games, and makes them all about sex. Tying up Jo and nearly raping her in Sam's body? Two for one special. Taunting Castiel in "Abandon all Hope"? Yes please. Don't even get me started on "Caged Heat" again… Point is, she could be paired with anyone, and it would be messed up, completely twisted, and the hottest thing since the sun.

**Favorite Crack Ship: **Sam/Lucifer/Adam/Michael

– Just to end things on a high note: I have fallen in love with cage-fics. In other words: completely crack stories about how the four of them spend all of their time in the cage. I have read prank wars, lists of rules, board games, puppet shows, you name it. I just like to think that they get up to some crazy fun shit down there. :D


End file.
